The present invention relates to medical device systems. Specifically, the invention pertains to a remote bi-directional communications with one or more programmers and medical units, or related controls that are associated with implantable medical devices (IMDs). More specifically, the invention relates to an integrated system and method of bi-directional telecommunications between a web-based expert data center and a medical device, utilizing various types of network platforms and architecture, to implement in the medical device and the IMDs, a virtual electro-physiological monitoring/consultation system, alert activation to initiate a remote monitoring session and prescriptive device programming regimens in real time.
A technology-based health care system that fully integrates the technical and social aspects of patient care and therapy should be able to flawlessly connect the client with care providers irrespective of separation distance or location of the participants. While clinicians will continue to treat patients in accordance with accepted modern medical practice, developments in communications technology are making it ever more possible to provide a seamless system of remote patient diagnostics, care and medical services in a time and place independent manner.
Prior art methods of clinical services are generally limited to in-hospital operations. For example, if a physician needs to review the performance parameters of an implantable device in a patient, it is likely that the patient has to go to the clinic. Further, if the medical conditions of a patient with an implantable device warrant a continuous monitoring or adjustment of the device, the patient would have to stay in a hospital indefinitely. Such a continued treatment plan poses both economic and social problems. Under the exemplary scenario, as the segment of the population with implanted medical devices increases many more hospitals/clinics including service personnel will be needed to provide in-hospital service for the patients, thus escalating the cost of healthcare. Additionally the patients will be unduly restricted and inconvenienced by the need to either stay in the hospital or make very frequent visits to a clinic.
Yet another condition of the prior art practice requires that a patient visit a clinic center for occasional retrieval of data from the implanted device to assess the operations of the device and gather patient history for both clinical and research purposes. Such data is acquired by having the patient in a hospital/clinic to down load the stored data from the implantable medical device. Depending on the frequency of data collection this procedure may pose serious difficulty and inconvenience for patients who live in rural areas or have limited mobility. Similarly, in the event a need arises to upgrade the software of an implantable medical device, the patient will be required to come into the clinic or hospital to have the upgrade installed. Further, in medical practice it is an industry-wide standard to keep an accurate record of past and temporaneous procedures relating to an IMD uplink with, for example, a programmer. It is required that the report contain the identification of all the medical devices involved in any interactive procedure. Specifically, all peripheral and major devices that are used in down linking to the IMD need to be reported. Currently, such procedures are manually reported and require an operator or a medical person to diligently enter data during each procedure. One of the limitations of the problems with the reporting procedures is the fact that it is error prone and requires rechecking of the data to verify accuracy.
Yet a further condition of the prior art relates to the operator-programmer interface. Generally a medical device manager/technician, should be trained on the clinical and operational aspects of the programmer. Current practice requires that an operator attend a class/session sponsored by a clinic, hospital or the manufacturer to successfully manage a programmer-IMD procedure. Further, the manager should be able to keep abreast of new developments and new procedures in the management, maintenance and upgrade of the IMD. Accordingly, under current practice it is imperative that operators of programmers, IMDs and related medical devices be trained on a regular basis.
A further limitation of the prior art relates to the management of multiple medical devices in a single patient. Advances in modern patient therapy and treatment have made it possible to implant a number of devices in a patient. For example, IMDs such as a defibrillator or a pacer, a neural implant, a drug pump, a separate physiologic monitor and various other IMDs may be implanted in a single patient. To successfully manage the operations and assess the performance of each device in a patient with multi-implants requires a continuous update and monitoring of the devices. Further, it may be preferred to have an operable communication between the various implants to provide a coordinated clinical therapy to the patient. Thus, there is a need to monitor the IMDs including the programmer on a regular, if not a continuous, basis to ensure optimal patient care. In the absence of other alternatives, this imposes a great burden on the patient if a hospital or clinic is the only center where the necessary upgrade, follow up, evaluation and adjustment of the IMDs could be made. Further, even if feasible, the situation would require the establishment of multiple service areas or clinic centers to support the burgeoning number of multi-implant patients world-wide.
The proliferation of patients with multi-implant medical devices worldwide has made it imperative to provide remote services to the IMDs and timely clinical care to the patient. Frequent use of programmers to communicate with the IMDs and provide various remote services, consistent with co-pending applications titled xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Transferring Information Relating to an Implantable Medical Device to a Remote Location,xe2x80x9d filed on Jul. 21, 1999, Ser. No. 09/358,081; xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Remote Troubleshooting, Maintenance and Upgrade of Implantable Device Systems,xe2x80x9d filed on Oct. 26, 1999, Ser. No. 09/426,741; xe2x80x9cTactile Feedback for Indicating Validity of Communication Link with an Implantable Medical Device,xe2x80x9d filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/430,708; xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Automated Invoicing of Medical Device Systems,xe2x80x9d filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/430,208; xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Remote Self-Identification of Components in Medical Device Systems,xe2x80x9d filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/429,956; xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method to Automate Remote Software Updates of Medical Device Systems,xe2x80x9d filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/429,960; xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus to Secure Data Transfer From Medical Device Systems,xe2x80x9d filed Nov. 2, 1999, Ser. No. 431,881; xe2x80x9cImplantable Medical Device Programming Apparatus Having An Auxiliary Component Storage Compartment,xe2x80x9d filed Nov. 4, 1999, Ser. No. 09/433,477; xe2x80x9cRemote Delivery Of Software-Based Training For Implantable Medical Device Systems,xe2x80x9d filed Nov. 10, 1999, Ser. No. 09/437,615; xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Remote Therapy and Diagnosis in Medical Devices Via Interface Systems,xe2x80x9d filed Dec. 14, 1999, Ser. No. 09/460,580; which are all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety which are all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, has become an important aspect of patient care. Thus, in light of the referenced disclosures, remote training of the technicians/operators of the programmers and other peripheral equipment, that are associated with the IMDs, is a vital step in providing efficient therapy and clinical care to the patient.
The prior art provides various types of remote sensing and communications with an implanted medical device. One such system is, for example, disclosed in Funke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,897 issued Jan. 29, 1991. This patent discloses a system that is at least partially implanted into a living body with a minimum of two implanted devices interconnected by a communication transmission channel. The invention further discloses wireless communications between an external medical device/programmer and the implanted devices.
One of the limitations of the system disclosed in the Funke patent includes the lack of communication between the implanted devices, including the programmer, with a remote clinical station. If, for example, any assessment, monitoring or maintenance is required to be performed on the IMD the patient will have to go to the remote clinic station or the programmer device needs to be brought to the patient""s location. More significantly, the operational worthiness and integrity of the programmer cannot be evaluated remotely thus making it unreliable over time as it interacts with the IMD.
Yet another example of sensing and communications system with a plurality of interactive implantable devices is disclosed by Stranberg in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,064, issued Dec. 12, 1989. In this disclosure, body activity sensors, such as temperature, motion, respiration and /or blood oxygen sensors, are positioned in a patient""s body outside a pacer capsule. The sensors wirelessly transmit body activity signals, which are processed by circuitry in the heart pacer. The heart pacing functions are influenced by the processed signals. The signal transmission is a two-way network and allows the sensors to receive control signals for altering the sensor characteristics.
One of the many limitations of Stranberg is the fact that although there is corporeal two-way communications between the implantable medical devices, and the functional response of the heart pacer is processed in the pacer after collecting input from the other sensors, the processor is not remotely programmable. Specifically, the system does not lend itself to web-based communications to enable remote troubleshooting, maintenance and upgrade from outside the patient""s body because the processor/programmer is internally located in the patient forming an integral part of the heart pacer.
Yet another prior art reference provides a multi-module medication delivery system as disclosed by Fischell in U.S Pat. No. 4,494,950 issued Jan. 22, 1985. The disclosure relates to a system consisting a multiplicity of separate modules that collectively perform a useful biomedical purpose.
The modules communicate with each other without the use of interconnecting wires. All the modules may be installed intracorporeal or mounted extracorporeal to the patient. In the alternate, some modules may be intracorporeal with others being extracorporeal. Signals are sent from one module to the other by electromagnetic waves. Physiologic sensor measurements sent from a first module cause a second module to perform some function in a closed loop manner. One extracorporeal module can provide electrical power to an intracorporeal module to operate a data transfer unit for transferring data to the external module.
The Fischell disclosure provides modular communication and cooperation between various medication delivery systems. However, the disclosure does not provide an external programmer with remote sensing, remote data management and maintenance of the modules. Further, the system does neither teach nor disclose an external programmer for telemetrically programming the modules.
Yet another example of remote monitoring of implanted cardioverter defibrillators is disclosed by Gessman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,618 issued. In this disclosure a remote apparatus is adapted to receive commands from and transmit data to a central monitoring facility over telephone communication channels. The remote apparatus includes equipment for acquiring a patient""s ECG waveform and transmitting that waveform to the central facility over the telephone communications channels. The remote apparatus also includes a segment, responsive to a command received from the central monitoring facility, for enabling the emission of audio tone signals from the cardioverter defibrillator. The audio tones are detected and sent to the central monitoring facility via the telephone communication channel. The remote apparatus also includes patient alert devices, which are activated by commands received from the central monitoring facility over the telephone communication channel.
One of the many limitations of the apparatus and method disclosed in the Gessman patent is the fact that the segment, which may be construed to be equivalent to a programmer, is not remotely adjustable from the central monitoring device. The segment merely acts as a switching station between the remote apparatus and the central monitoring station.
An additional example of prior art practice includes a packet-based telemedicine system for communicating information between central monitoring stations and a remote patient monitoring station disclosed in Peifer, WO 99/14882 published Mar. 25, 1999. The disclosure relates to a packet-based telemedicine system for communicating video, voice and medical data between a central monitoring station and a patient that is remotely located with respect to the central monitoring station. The patient monitoring station obtains digital video, voice and medical measurement data from a patient and encapsulates the data in packets and sends the packets over a network to the central monitoring station. Since the information is encapsulated in packets, the information can be sent over multiple types or combination of network architectures, including a community access television (CATV) network, the public switched telephone network (PSTN), the integrated services digital network (ISDN), the Internet, a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), over a wireless communications network, or over asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network. A separate transmission code is not required for each different type of transmission media.
One of the advantages of the Pfeifer invention is that it enables data of various forms to be formatted in a single packet irrespective of the origin or medium of transmission. However, the data transfer system lacks the capability to remotely debug the performance parameters of the medical interface device or the programmer. Further, Pfeifer does not disclose a method or structure by which the devices at the patient monitoring station may be remotely updated, maintained and tuned to enhance performance or correct errors and defects.
Another example of a telemetry system for implantable medical devices is disclosed in Duffin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,976, issued May 19, 1998, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Generally, the Duffin et al disclosure relates to a system and method for communicating with a medical device implanted in an ambulatory patient and for locating the patient in order to selectively monitor device function from a remote medical support network. The communications link between the medical support network and the patient communications control device may comprise a world wide satellite network, a cellular telephone network or other personal communications system.
Although the Duffin et al disclosure provides significant advances over the prior art, it does not teach a communications scheme in which a programmer is remotely debugged, maintained, upgraded or modified to ultimately enhance the support it provides to the implantable device with which it is associated. Specifically, the Duffin et al disclosure is limited to notifying remote medical support personnel or an operator about impending problems with an IMD and also enables constant monitoring of the patient""s position worldwide using the GPS system. However, Duffin et al does not teach the remote programming scheme contemplated by the present invention.
In a related art, Thompson discloses a patient tracking system in a co-pending application entitled xe2x80x9cWorld-wide Patient Location and Data Telemetry System For Implantable Medical Devicesxe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/045,272, filed on Mar. 20, 1998 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The disclosure provides additional features for patient tracking in a mobile environment worldwide via the GPS system. However, the remote programming concepts advanced by the present invention are not within the purview of the Thompson disclosure because there is no teaching of a web-based environment in which an implantable medical device is remotely evaluated and monitored to effect functional and parametric tune up, upgrade and maintenance as needed.
Yet in another related art, Ferek-Petric discloses a system for communication with a medical device in a co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/348,506 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The disclosure relates to a system that enables remote communications with a medical device, such as a programmer. Particularly, the system enables remote communications to inform device experts about programmer status and problems, The experts will then provide guidance and support to the remotely to service personnel or operators located at the programmer. The system may include a medical device adapted to be implanted into a patient; a server PC communicating with the medical device; the server PC having means for receiving data transmitted across a dispersed data communication pathway, such as the Internet; and a client PC having means for receiving data transmitted across a dispersed communications pathway from the SPC. In certain configurations the server PC may have means for transmitting data across a dispersed data communication pathway (Internet) along a first channel and a second channel; and the client PC may have means for receiving data across a dispersed communication pathway from the server PC along a first channel and a second channel.
One of the significant teachings of Ferek-Petric""s disclosure, in the context of the present invention, includes the implementation of communication systems, associated with IMDs that are compatible with the Internet. Specifically the disclosure advances the art of remote communications between a medical device, such as a programmer, and experts located at a remote location using the Internet. As indicated hereinabove, the communications scheme is structured to primarily alert remote experts to existing or impending problems with the programming device so that prudent action, such as early maintenance or other remedial steps, may be timely exercised. Further, because of the early warning or advance knowledge of the problem, the remote expert would be well informed to provide remote advice or guidance to service personnel or operators at the programmer.
While Ferek""s invention advances the art in communications systems relating to interacting with a programmer via a communication medium such as the Internet, the system does neither propose nor suggest remote programming, debugging and maintenance of a programmer without the intervention of a service person.
Another disclosure relating to ambulatory patient health monitoring techniques utilizing interactive visual communications is disclosed by Daniel et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,047, issued Aug. 15, 1995. The invention relates to a system in which the patient is monitored by a health care worker at a certain station, while the patient is at a remote location. The patient""s condition is monitored in the home using various monitoring devices. The health care worker is placed into interactive visual communication with the patient.
Yet another prior art provides a monitoring method and a monitoring equipment in U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,020 by Pekka et al issued on Nov. 24, 1998. The patent relates to a monitoring equipment including means for receiving a measurement result indicating the patients blood glucose level, and for storing it in memory. In order to improve and facilitate the treatment of the patient, the monitoring equipment further includes means for receiving data concerning the patient""s diet, medication and physical strain and for storing it in the memory. A series of calculations are refined to provide predictive values
Further, another prior art provides a method for monitoring the health of a patient as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,586 issued to Pekka et al on Jun. 30, 1998. The disclosure relates to a method for monitoring the health of a patient by utilizing measurements. In order to improve the contact between the patient and the person treating him, the results of the measurements are supplied via a communications device utilizing a wireless data transmission link to a data processing system available to the person monitoring the patient""s health. The patient""s health is monitored by means of the data stored in the data processing system.
Yet a further example of a prior art is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,904 by Simmons et al issued on Dec. 30, 1997 relating to telemedicine instrumentation pack. The invention includes a portable medical diagnostic apparatus for data gathering. A video camera generates signals based on images taken from the visual instruments. Other electronics circuitry generates signals based on output of the audio instrument and data-gathering instruments. The signals are transmitted to a remote site for analysis by medical personnel.
A related prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,611 issued to Tamura on Jul. 18, 1995. The disclosure relates to a health care system which employs a two-way communications antenna television network to permit communication between a doctor and patients at different locations. The system utilizes a community antenna television (CATV) so that the doctor can directly interrogate patients at home, and the patients can be automatically monitored at home using images and voice by the doctor in the medical office, without hindrance to normal CATV broadcasting.
Yet another related prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,907 by Ramshaw issued on Aug. 11, 1998. The disclosure relates to an interactive medical training device including a computer system with a display. The computer is programmed to provide education and training in medical procedures.
Another related prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,747 by Brudny et al. issued on Sep. 22, 1998. The invention relates to an interactive intervention training system used for monitoring a patient. An expert system and a neural network determine a goal to be achieved during training.
One of the limitations of Brudny""s teachings is the fact that the interactive training does not provide for a programmer type interface between the expert system (remote station) and a plurality of IMDs. Further, there is no software structure or scheme to provide the various remote programming functions contemplated by the present invention.
Some of the limitations of Ramshaw""s disclosure, in light of the present invention, include the fact that there is no teaching of a program that is used for managing implantable devices to effect various clinical procedures and therapy based on a remotely transmitted interactive software from a web-based data center.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,057 by Ruuska et al., issued on Dec. 31, 1996 provides a training and certification system for a user to perform a task. The invention includes an input device, output device and a controller. The controller receives input data from the input device and controls the output displayed on the output device. The system presents a user with a pretest, a module containing instructions, information about a certain portion of the task to be performed, as well as mini-simulations and a variety of questions. The system present a post-test result and determines if the user is certifiable.
Ruuska et al""s disclosure relates to training on a task and provides an advance in computer implemented system for training and certifying a trainee to perform a task. However, in light of the present invention, Ruuska et al. has several limitations. Specifically, Ruuska does not disclose a programmer for managing the operations of IMDs. Further, Ruuska does not relate to a highly globally distributed number of programmers on which technicians need to be trained to operate both the programmers and the IMDs. In the present invention, each programmer may manage a plurality of IMDs via, preferably, a telemetric data transmission system. IMD data download, new software installation, patient history, including significant clinical/therapy information are routinely exchanged between the programmer and the IMDs using the program modules implemented by the present invention. The globally distributed programmers that manage the IMDs locally are connected, via a bi-directional communications link, to a remote data center to exchange data, voice and video. The remote data center is a universal command/control point in which expert system""s reside.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system in which a programmer could uplink to a remote expert data center to import enabling software for self-diagnosis, maintenance and upgrade of the programmer. Yet another desirable advantage would be to provide a system to implement the use of remote expert systems to manage a programmer on a real-time basis. A further desirable advantage would be to provide a communications scheme that is compatible with various communications media, to promote a fast uplink of a programmer to remote expert systems and specialized data resources. Yet another desirable advantage would be to provide a high speed communications scheme to enable the transmission of high fidelity sound, video and data to advance and implement efficient remote data management of a clinical/therapy system via a programmer or an interface medical device thereby enhancing patient clinical care. Preferably, a remote web-based expert data center would direct, command and control the clinical, therapeutic and operational functions of a multiple set of implantable medical devices, on a continuous and real time basis, utilizing a high speed communication scheme. As discussed herein below, the present invention provides these and other desirable advantages.
The present invention generally relates to a communications scheme in which a remote web-based expert data center interacts with a patient having one or more implantable medical devices (IMDs) via an associated external medical device, preferably a programmer, located in close proximity to the IMDs. Some of the most significant advantages of the invention include the use of various communications media between the remote web-based expert data center, the programmer and an interface medical unit to remotely exchange clinically significant information and ultimately effect real-time parametric and operational changes in the IMDs as needed.
In the context of the present invention, one of the many aspects of the invention includes a real-time access of a programmer to a remote web-based expert data center, via a communication network, which includes the Internet. The operative structure of the invention includes the remote web-based expert data center, in which an expert system is maintained, having a bi-directional real-time data, sound and video communications with the programmer via a broad range of communication link systems. The programmer is in turn in telemetric communications with the IMDs such that the IMDs may uplink to the programmer or the programmer may down link to the IMDs, as needed.
In yet another context of the invention, the critical components and embedded systems of the programmer are remotely maintained, debugged and/or evaluated to ensure proper functionality and performance by down linking expert systems and compatible software from the web-based expert data center.
In a further context of the invention, a programmer or an interface medical unit is remotely monitored, assessed and upgraded as needed by importing software from a remote expert data center via a wireless or equivalent communications system. The operational and functional software of the embedded systems in the programmer or the interface medical unit may be remotely adjusted, upgraded or changed as apparent. The software changes installed in the programmer/interface medical unit may ultimately be implemented in the IMDs as needed by down linking to the IMDs.
Yet another context of the invention includes a communications scheme that provides a highly integrated and efficient method and structure of clinical information management in which various networks such as Community access Television, Local area Network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN) Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), the Public Switched telephone Network (PSTN), the Internet, a wireless network, an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network, a laser wave network, satellite, mobile and other similar networks are implemented to transfer voice, data and video between the remote data center and a programmer. In the preferred embodiment, wireless communications systems, a modem and laser wave systems are illustrated as examples only and should be viewed without limiting the invention to these types of communications alone. Further, in the interest of simplicity, the applicants refer to the various communications system, in relevant parts, as a communications system. However, it should be noted that the communication systems, in the context of this invention, are interchangeable and may relate to various schemes of cable, fiber optics, microwave, radio, laser and similar communications or any practical combinations thereof.
Some of the distinguishing features of the present invention include the use of a robust web-based expert data center to manage and tune the operational and functional parameters of a plurality of IMDs in real-time. Specifically, the invention enables remote diagnosis, maintenance, upgrade, performance tracking, tuning and adjustment of the IMDs via a programmer. One additional benefit of the present invention is an enhancement of the IMDs using a prescriptive program data set to be implemented, on a proactive basis, in the IMDs by down linking from the programmer thereby upgrading the IMDs to promote the patient""s well being.
Yet one of the other distinguishing features of the invention includes the use a highly flexible and adaptable communications scheme to promote continuous and real-time communications between a remote expert data center and a programmer associated with a plurality of IMDs. The IMDs are structured to share information intracorporeally and may interact with the programmer, as a unit. Specifically, the IMDs either jointly or severally can be interrogated to implement or extract clinical information as required. In other words, all of the IMDs may be accessed via one IMD or, in the alternate, each one of the IMDs may be accessed individually. The information collected in this manner may be transferred to the programmer by up linking the IMDs as needed.
Further, the present invention provides significant advantages over the prior art by enabling remote troubleshooting, maintenance and software upgrade to the IMDs. The communications scheme enables remote debugging and analysis of the IMDs via the programmer. In the event a component or software defect is noted, the system is able to check whether a xe2x80x98remote-fixxe2x80x99 is possible. If not, the system broadcasts an alert to an operator thus attending to the problem on a real-time basis. In the execution of this function the communications scheme of the present invention performs, inter alia, a review of usage logs, error logs, power and battery status, data base integrity and the mean time between failures status of all the significant and relevant components. Further, patient history, performance parameter integrity and software status are mined from the IMDs via programmer""s database and analyzed by an analyzer at the remote expert data center.
The invention provides significant compatibility and scalability to other web-based applications such as telemedicine and emerging web-based technologies such as tele-immersion. For example, the system may be adapted to interface with medical applications in which an interface medical unit may be used to uplink the patient to a remote data center for information exchange between the IMDs and the remote expert data center. More significantly, the invention provides a system and method to remotely install various operational and functional software in the IMDs via a surrogate device which is tailored to provide the required functional capabilities to manage the IMDs.
Specifically, the invention implements a virtual electrophysiologist module (VEM), a chronic monitor module (CMM) and prescriptive program module (PPM) to remotely program IMDs via a programmer or an interface medical unit. The remote communication is facilitated by a web-enabled system utilizing various types of high speed communication media to effect real-time clinical care and therapy to patients with IMDs.